


Pokemon Digispark

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh





	1. Game Start

I booted up my Nintendo Switch in preparation to play Digimon Cyber Sleuth, little did I expect a Pikachu jump out of the screen once I started the game, like it seems to in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu. It jumped up on my bed, sniffed me, and jumped joyfully back to the television and through the screen. It stopped to stare at me, as if it expected me to crawl on top my entertainment center and follow it inside. I shook my head. Pikachu came back, poked my nose, and shocked me. Afterwards, I suddenly felt drowsy. I fell asleep, dreaming of the opening sequence to the game. The player character was set as the top right; her name was entered as my own, "Lillyan", and the rival's name was entered as "Chase". I awoke standing in front of my television, which now sat on a table in the middle of the room, along with my Switch, at eye level with me.  
  
Lillyan: Whoa, so this is what the Pokémon world is like in-person... Hm? *runs to computer* Cool poster! Gengar against Nidorino, just like the old intro! *looks down at computer screen* There's an email from Chase. "Hey, Lillyan! I can't wait to get started on our journey! Meet me outside once you get this".  
  
Chase: I'm comin' up! Up and at 'em! Morning, Lillyan! What's going on? You've got one weird look on your face.  
  
Lillyan: Huh? Oh, sorry, didn't get much sleep last night, I guess...  
  
Chase: Aw, never mind that. I couldn't wait any longer, so I came to get you. Today's finally the day! We're finally going to get our first Pokémon from Professor Oak and become Pokémon Trainers! I'm gonna book it to the lab, so seeya there!  
  
Lillyan: Not if I beat you there!  
  
*the two race downstairs and through the living room. Upon sight of a differently colored woman in the kitchen, Lillyan stops in the doorway*  
  
Lillyan: Y-... you're not my mommy...  
  
???: *turns around* Well, off you go to Professor Oak's lab! Chase asked him to give the two of you Pokémon of your own, didn't he?  
  
Lillyan: Wh-... who are you?...  
  
cousin: I'm your cousin, silly. You moved in with me a few weeks ago, remember?  
  
Lillyan: … Right. Sorry, I didn't really eat much this morning. Anyway, I should hurry to the lab.  
  
*Lillyan races out of the door and to Oak's laboratory*  
  
Chase: Oh! Lillyan, what took you so long? Were you even trying?  
  
Lillyan: Shut up!  
  
Chase: Anyway, Professor Oak isn't here. Do you think those are the Poke Balls that our Pokémon are in?  
  
Lillyan: They must be. But before we get ahead of ourselves, I'll go look for the professor. He might not be far actually. (If I remember correctly, once I walk into the shrubs on Route 1, he'll show up to stop me in my tracks and take me back to the lab to get my starter.) Hm?  
  
Oak: Well, my good Pidgey, thanks for the help! I think I understand you all a little better now, thanks to this.  
  
*the flock of Pidgey flies away*  
  
Oak: Ah, if it isn't Lillyan! Oh, of course! I promised to give you and Chase your Pokémon today, didn't I? Well, in that case, why don't we head over to--  
  
???: Wait for me!!!!!!  
  
*a small creature dashes side to side through the brush, stopping in front of Lillyan*  
  
???: Huh? There you are! I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Oak: My, my, I surely wouldn't expect a Pikachu to show up around here! And what's more, it can talk!  
  
Pikachu: I can do a lot of things, old man! Anyways, since I'm here, why don't we practice some Pokémon catching? Come at me, lil' lady!  
  
*Lillyan throws a Poke Ball at Pikachu, catching it on the first throw*  
  
Pikachu: *breaks out* Nice throw, kid. Race ya to the lab!  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu run to the lab. Pikachu crashes into Chase's new Eevee partner*  
  
Oak: Hm, what a strange Pokémon, indeed. It sure doesn't seem to like staying in one place. But it looks as though it's taken a shine to you, Lillyan. Why not give it a nickname?  
  
Lillyan: Hm... Nah, I think I'll keep the name, Pikachu. Now, let's get going!  
  
Oak: Oh! Just one more thing! Now that you two are setting out as Trainers, I'd like to ask your help with something. Take this with you on your journeys.  
  
*Professor Oak gives Chase and Lillyan each a Pokedex*  
  
Chase: What is this thing, Professor?  
  
Lillyan: That's a Pokedex, silly. It'll automatically record data on any Pokémon we see or catch, and make an entry for each. You want us to fulfill your dream for you, right Professor? To make a complete guide to all the Pokémon in the world?  
  
Oak: Precisely! My grandson and a friend of his already got a lot of data. I just need a few newcomers to gather a little bit more.  
  
Chase: Great, then I'm setting out! Lillyan, you should do the same. If you think you're ready, that is.  
  
Pikachu: Oh, we are _so_ ready...  
  
*Lillyan leaves the laboratory, Pikachu follows. Lillyan's "cousin" runs into them at the door*  
  
cousin: Oh, how cute! Is this the one you got from the professor?  
  
Lillyan: Actually, I caught it myself just now.  
  
cousin: Wow, really? Impressive! Did you give it a nickname?  
  
Lillyan: No.  
  
cousin: Well, it's a lovely Pokémon!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuu!  
  
cousin: My, how energetic! I suppose that means you two will be setting off on your journey, right! I thought so. I went and got this printed for you last night.  
  
Lillyan: Let me guess, a Town Map? Thanks.  
  
cousin: You're welcome. Safe travels! You and Pikachu be good to each other.  
  
Lillyan: *starts to run off* We will!  
  
*Pikachu catches up to Lillyan as she runs into a Rattata*  
  
Lillyan: Alright, Pikachu, you ready? Use Thundershock!  
  
Pikachu: Uh, one problem. Wild Pokémon have been getting pretty badly hurt by uh... "grinding" as of late, so wild battles have been temporarily outlawed in Kanto, to give the population time to recover. You'll have to catch it as-is.  
  
Lillyan: Oh, right...  
  
*Lillyan throws a Poke Ball at the Rattata, but it bounces off as it jumps forward*  
  
Lillyan: Oh, sure, but it's allowed to attack _me_?!  
  
Pikachu: C'mon, it didn't even touch you. Try again.  
  
*Lillyan throws another Poke Ball at the Rattata, successfully catching it*  
  
Pikachu: There ya go! Now, let's get to Viridian City! You remember what we gotta do there, right?  
  
*The two continue through Route 1 to Viridian City. Lillyan approaches two peers and a Meowth*  
  
???: What do you want? You can't pass through here right now! We're in the middle of guard duty, and it's very important!  
  
Lillyan: Right, sorry. *turns corner to Viridian Poke Mart*  
  
clerk: Hey! Did you come up from Pallet Town?  
  
Lillyan: Yeah, why?  
  
clerk: You must know Professor Oak, right? I've got a delivery for him, but I really can't leave the Poke Mart unattended right now. Can I get you to take this to Professor Oak for me?  
  
Lillyan: Oh! Sure, no problem.  
  
clerk: Thanks, kid! Say hi to the professor for me, too.  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu return to the lab*  
  
Oak: Why, Lillyan! Back so soon? How's little Pikachu doing?  
  
Pikachu: *climbs onto Lillyan's shoulder* I'm fine, Professor! We have a package for you from the clerk at the Poke Mart in Viridian.  
  
Oak: Oh, so my order arrived. Thank you for bringing it to me.  
  
Chase: hey, Professor Oak! It's about my Eevee, it's- Whoa! Lillyan, that's so cool! Pikachu just rides on you like that?  
  
Oak: Ah! And now, we have Chase as well! What fine timing. I've just been delivered some very handy items, which I think I'll share with the two of you.  
  
*Lillyan and Chase are each given a batch of Razz Berries*  
  
Chase: Great, I've been starving!  
  
Lillyan: Same... *already eating Razz Berry*  
  
Oak: I'll stop you two right there! Those are for the Pokémon you catch! You'll find they'll be so happy to have a berry to nibble on that they'll become much easier to catch.  
  
Chase: That was close... I nearly swallowed one up myself...  
  
Lillyan: Yeah, but they're okay for us to eat, right?...  
  
Oak: Oh, you should be fine. Anyways, this whole Pokedex thing is entirely optional. My only request is that you have fun either way.  
  
Pikachu: Will do! Now, we better get makin' like bananas and splittin'.  
  
Lillyan: Wait up, Pikachu! Don't you wanna battle Chase's Eevee?  
  
Pikachu: Night Shade yeah! It's fightin' time again!  
  
Chase: Alright then, let's go, Eevee!  
  
Eevee: Vee!  
  
Lillyan: Pikachu, all or nothing!  
  
Pikachu: Pika-Pika!  
  
Lillyan: Use Thundershock!  
  
*Eevee loses approx. 10 HP from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Chase: Way to take a hit, Eevee! Now, use Tackle!  
  
*Pikachu loses approx. 4 HP from Eevee's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Again! Thundershock!  
  
*This cycle continues for likely 5 turns before Eevee faints from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Chase: What?! Did I lose?  
  
Lillyan: Yeah, but that was fun. Let's battle again sometime.  
  
*Lillyan and her partner leave the lab and head back to Route 1, running into Elaine- Chase's sister- at the entrance*  
  
Elaine: Hey Lillyan. Oh, just look at Pikachu! You two are already looking like great partners. And I've got the perfect gift for such a great team. Here.  
  
*Lillyan opens the box and examines the smaller version of her own outfit. Pikachu sniffs it, and shakes his head*  
  
Lillyan: No thanks. But I'm sure your little brother's Eevee will love it.  
  
Elaine: Oh well. Anyways, be sure to show that Pikachu some love from time to time.  
  
Lillyan: Gotcha.  
  
*The two take a rest at the edge of Viridian City to chat*  
  
Lillyan: So, is this all a dream?  
  
Pikachu: No, I just put you to sleep and drug you through the TV, since you couldn't reach it. If this _was_ a dream, I wouldn't be able to get your help with the Digimon.  
  
Lillyan: Digimon?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah. Pokémon as creatures actually originated from Digimon. But one day, we decided that, instead of taking humans away from everything they cared about in order to save it, we should go to them.  
  
Lillyan: So, basically, you were the first Digimon to attempt to enter the human world.  
  
Pikachu: Sort of. King Drazil wasn't pleased with our decision, so we instead created our own dimension, from which we could reach yours in the form of video games like this one. But not long after, word got out to the rest of the Digital World, so some Digimon used our same technique to try and reclaim us, except starting in the form of virtual pets.  
  
Lillyan: Which is where the Pocket Pikachu game came from.  
  
Pikachu: Right! Anyways, three specific species of Pokémon decided it was time to take the fight back to the Digital World! And thus, Pokémon Let's Go was born!  
  
Lillyan: Three? You mean Psyduck, right?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, but they kind of dropped out, so it's just me and Eevee! I'm surprised you know that.  
  
Lillyan: Just a bit of trivia about the games that I got from Bulbupedia. Can Chase's Eevee talk, too?  
  
Pikachu: No. The only real reason _I_ can talk is... Well, you know how most Digimon can talk? Well, I- uh... deleted a Koromon and absorbed its data, yeah...  
  
Lillyan: Okay... So, what's the point in bringing me here?  
  
Pikachu: We want to be able to co-exist with Digimon as our own set of creatures. So, we need real-world Pokémon Trainers to go through their typical adventure, but then journey further onward into the Digital World! If we can defeat King Drazil in a battle, maybe we can prove our independence! So what d'ya say!  
  
Lillyan: … I'm in!


	2. Boulder Badge

Pikachu: Nice, you're getting better aim already!  
  
Lillyan: You really think so?  
  
Pikachu: Well, you definitely _could_ be worse... Anyways, try sending one of those Weedle back to the professor. You wanna help with the Pokedex, right? Go on, try it!  
  
*Lillyan transfers a randomly selected Weedle to Professor Oak*  
  
Oak (message): Thank you sending along that Weedle! This will help a great deal with my research!  
  
Lillyan: Wait, what's this attachment? A... Smart... Candy?  
  
Pikachu: Little sweets for us Pokémon! They're made out of data, but that data can be turned into physical matter, which you can feed us to increase our stats. Smart Candies increase our Special Attack.  
  
Lillyan: Cool.  
  
Pikachu: Now, let's get outta this forest before we get hurt.  
  
*The two arrive in Pewter City*  
  
Chase: Hey! I was hoping we'd run into each other! *runs over to Lillyan* You know there's a Pokémon Gym in this town, right? Well, fair warning, the Gym Leader here is seriously strong.  
  
Pikachu: Well, we'll be just as strong, one day!  
  
Chase: Hah! Jeez, Pikachu! You're ready for a good battle, too, huh? Wait, did you just talk?!  
  
Pikachu: *sigh* I'm already starting to get tired of having to explain that...  
  
Chase: That's beside the point. Here, I bought you some supplies with all the prize money I earned from battles.  
  
*Lillyan receives 5 Potions from Chase*  
  
Chase: Beat that Gym Leader, and you can really call yourself a true Trainer. Give it your best!  
  
Pikachu: You got it!  
  
Lillyan: So, why don't we explore a little bit before we face Brock? We're still a few "lightyears" from it, anyways.  
  
Pikachu: *giggles* Good one.  
  
*The two knock on the door of and walk into a house next to the Pokémon Center. Inside, by the door, they find a little boy and his Nidoran*  
  
boy: Nidoran, sit!  
  
*The Nidoran doesn't sit. Lillyan approaches a man sitting at the table, presumably the boy's father*  
  
Lillyan: Excuse me, sir, would you like some help with that Nidoran?  
  
man: We got that one in a trade, so it's hard to handle. Pokémon that you get from trades grow faster, but they won't listen to a weak Trainer in battle.  
  
Lillyan: Hm... Hey, kid, let me try. Nidoran, seats.  
  
*Nidoran sits down*  
  
Lillyan: That's it, you were just using the wrong command. My brother has a dog that was trained in German, so I figured Nidoran must have been trained to obey that set of commands.  
  
Pikachu: *whispering* Uh, I don't think they know what you're talking about...  
  
Lillyan: Try saying "plots" to get it to lay down.  
  
boy: Okay. Nidoran, plots.  
  
*Nidoran lays down*  
  
Lillyan: And "blibe" to get it to stay.  
  
boy: Nidoran, blibe.  
  
*Nidoran remains motionless as the boy goes to get a treat for it*  
  
boy: Good boy, here ya go.  
  
Lillyan: There. Now, after a little practice, you'll be able to give it battle commands. Think you can train this little guy to beat Brock when you grow up?  
  
boy: Yup!  
  
Lillyan: Then, I'll be off to challenge him myself. Later, kid.  
  
boy: Thank you, good-bye, nice girl!  
  
*Lillyan proceeds to the Pewter City Gym*  
  
stranger: Hiya! You're here to challenge the gym, aren't you? I'm not a Trainer, but I can tell if you're worthy of challenging the Gym Leader. The Pewter City gym only allows Trainers who can prove they know type matchups to enter. We have rookies use either Grass- or Water-type Pokémon, so you'll have to show me one if you want to challenge Brock.  
  
Lillyan: Well, I have a Bulbasaur I caught in the forest. *tosses Bulbasaur's Poke Ball upward* Come on out, little buddy.  
  
Bulbasaur: Saur!  
  
stranger: Great! That Pokémon is exactly what I needed to see. Head on in! And aim to become a Pokémon Champion!  
  
Lillyan: Alright, whatever. Bulbasaur, return.  
  
*Lillyan walks across the field, avoiding eye contact with the other trainers, and up the stairs of Brock's podium*  
  
Brock: So, you're here. I'm Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader. You can see just by looking at my Pokémon how rock hard my willpower is.  
  
Lillyan: Wanna cut the chat and put that willpower to the test so I can get my Gym Badge?  
  
Brock: *chuckles* So be it. Show me your best! Go, Geodude!  
  
Lillyan: Bulbasaur, all or nothing!  
  
Brock: Use Tackle!  
  
*Bulbasaur loses approx. 5 HP from Geodude's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Vine Whip!  
  
*Geodude faints from Bulbasaur's attack*  
  
Brock: Come back, Geodude. Go, Onix! Use Rock Throw!  
  
*Bulbasaur faints from Onix's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Bulbasaur, return. Rattata, all or nothing! Use Scratch!  
  
*Onix loses approx. 3 HP from Rattata's attack*  
  
Brock: Rock Throw!  
  
*Rattata faints from Onix's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Rattata, return. Pikachu, all or nothing!  
  
Pikachu: Hey, what do you expect my Thundershock to do against that thing?!  
  
Lillyan: A lot, if you aim for the sprinklers! *points to sprinklers on ceiling*  
  
Pikachu: … O-oh.... I'll do ya one better!  
  
*Pikachu jumps down from Lillyan's shoulder, crawls along Onix, and jumps off the creature's head to reach the ceiling*  
  
Pikachu: I'll Iron Tail 'em! Pi-ka!  
  
*Pikachu uses Iron Tail to break the sprinklers, causing water to come crashing down on Onix in a similar manner to Hydro Pump. Onix faints*  
  
Brock: Onix, return. Heh, it seems I underestimated you. As proof of your victory, take an official Pokémon League Badge- a Boulder Badge!  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu high-five/tail and leave with their prize in hand*  
  
Pikachu: … *bursts into laughter*  
  
Lillyan: Hey! What's so funny?  
  
Pikachu: Nothing, I'm just so happy! That was a pretty smart move!  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu continue to converse over their victory as they leave the Gym*  
  
???: Hey, you there! Newbie! Don't tell me... You've gotta be Lillyan, right?  
  
Lillyan: Yeah... How did you know that?  
  
???: Gramps told me about you and your talking Pikachu.  
  
Blue: I'm Blue. I heard a couple of new kids set out from Pallet Town to become Trainers, just like I did once. So I came to check you out!  
  
Pikachu: Keep your paws off my Trainer! I can use a lot more than Struggle, ya know!  
  
Blue: Not like that, you weirdo! Anyways, I was hoping you might want advice on how to beat the Gym from an expert Trainer like me, but looks like I showed up too late, huh? Seems you're not too shabby yourself... So I guess you've earned a reward, newbie.  
  
*Lillyan receives 5 Great Balls from Blue. Pikachu puts the two together with the wrong two and gets angrier*  
  
Pikachu: Final warnin', mama's boy...  
  
Blue: Hey, you need to let people share! Sharing is caring!  
  
Pikachu: Well, I don't think you really care...  
  
Blue: Anyway, that thing you've got there, that's a Pokedex, right? So Gramps finally went and made one. My buddy, Red, and I had to go all over Kanto and get all that data ourselves. So, you'd better keep good hold of that thing! He may be Professor Oak to you, and sure, he's an old coot, but he's still my gramps. Smell ya later, newbie!  
  
Pikachu: So, maybe he's not a playboy, but he sure seems full of himself...


	3. Mt Moon

man: Hello there, young lady! Have I got a deal just for you! I'll let you have a secret Pokémon- a Magikarp- for just [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9monDollar.png)500! So, you'll but it, right?  
  
Pikachu: Don't do it, kid, that thing's trash...  
  
Lillyan: Oh, it's only 5 bucks where I come from. Sure thing, old man.  
  
*Lillyan pays an outrageous [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9monDollar.png)500 and buys the Magikarp, much to Pikachu's dismay*  
  
Lillyan: See? It updated its description in the Pokedex.  
  
Pikachu: Oh, alright... But that thing's gonna be a pain to fight with.  
  
Lillyan: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get through Mt. Moon while we have the chance.  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu enter Mt, Moon and spot the pair that they recognize from Viridian City*  
  
???: Looks like there's nothing here.  
  
???: Then, we'll just search further in.  
  
Pikachu: Surprise, bois!  
  
???: You! You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren't you!  
  
???: Meowth, you were supposed to be keeping watch!  
  
*a Meowth runs in to greet them*  
  
Meowth: Mrawr!  
  
*its Trainers stare at each other disapprovingly*  
  
???: We know there're rare fossils buried around here somewhere! If you've got any, you'd better hand them over to us, twerp!  
  
Pikachu: We got nothin'! Now, scram!  
  
*Meowth and its Trainers run off deeper into the cave. Lillyan, with Pikachu in tow, decides to pursue them*  
  
Pikachu: Hey, hold up, kid! You have any idea who that was?  
  
Lillyan: Team Rocket, right? So, we can't let 'em get their hands on those fossils!  
  
Pikachu: Right!  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu follow the trio into the deeper part of the cave*  
  
Pikachu: There's the fossils! C'mon, let's grab 'em!  
  
Lillyan: Wait, Pikachu--!  
  
nerd: Hey, stop! I found these fossils! They're both mine!  
  
Pikachu: Oh yeah? Wanna fight, buster?  
  
nerd: Maybe I do. Go, Voltorb!  
  
Pikachu: Uh-oh..  
  
Lillyan: Go on, Pikachu! I know you can do it!  
  
Pikachu: Gotcha!  
  
Lillyan: Now, use Double Kick!  
  
*Voltorb is left with approx. 20 HP after Pikachu's attack*  
  
nerd: Voltorb, Thunder Shock, go!  
  
*Pikachu loses 2 HP from Voltorb's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Quick Attack!  
  
*Voltorb faints from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Pikachu: Sweet! I beat another Electric-type!  
  
nerd: But how will you stand against two? Go, Magnemite!  
  
Lillyan: Perfect! We'll one-shot it with Double Kick!  
  
*Just as predicted, Magnemite faints from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Pikachu: What did you say about these fossils? They're both yours, were they?   
  
nerd: fine, we'll each take a fossil... It's no good being greedy, right?  
  
Pikachu: Right.  
  
*Pikachu walks over to the Helix Fossil and sniffs it, looking over to his Trainer. Lillyan shakes her head. Pikachu scoops the Dome Fossil up with his head and carries it on his back*  
  
???: Stop right there!  
  
*the duo and their Meowth rush past Lillyan and her Pikachu*  
  
???: Hands off! That fossil belongs to us!  
  
???:How did you even get here before us?  
  
Lillyan: Uh... Because the game let me?...  
  
???: Game? What game?  
  
???: Aw frick, we're in the Matrix, aren't we?!  
  
Pikachu: They don't know what you're talking about, kid. To this world, they're real people, just like you.  
  
Lillyan: Oh...  
  
Pikachu: So, you're Team Rocket, right?  
  
Jessie: Right! I'm Jessie.  
  
James: And I'm James.  
  
Jessie: And my brother and I are going to take that fossil back! Ekans, spotlight!  
  
James: Koffing, let's fight!  
  
Lillyan: Pikachu, Rattata, all or nothing! Thunder Shock and Bite! Take out that Koffing!  
  
*Koffing loses just over half its HP from the combined attacks and is paralyzed*  
  
Jessie: Go on Ekans, use Acid!  
  
*Pikachu and Rattata lose 3 HP from Ekans' attack; Pikachu's Special Defense is lowered*  
  
James: Your turn, Koffing! Poison Gas!  
  
*the targets are poisoned and lose 6 HP*  
  
Lillyan: Hang in there, you two! Pikachu, finish off Koffing with Thunder Shock! Rattata, use Quick Attack on Ekans!  
  
*Koffing faints from Pikachu's attack; Ekans loses approx. 6 HP from Rattata's attack*  
  
Jessie: Ekans, Acid, again!  
  
*Pikachu and Rattata lose 3 HP and are hurt by poison, losing an additional 6*  
  
Lillyan: C'mon, we got this! Pikachu, Thunder Shock! Rattata, Quick Attack!  
  
*Ekans withstands Rattata's attack, but faints from Pikachu's*  
  
Jessie: I can't believe it!  
  
James: That twerp beat us?!  
  
both: *run away* Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, you better run!  
  
Lillyan: Well, I think that's a job well botched on their end. Now let's get to Cerulean City and get you two healed up.


	4. Cascade Badge

tamer: Your Pikachu looks very promising. I'm pretty sure that Pikachu can learn a marvelous move that I've developed! I call it, "Zippy Zap"! It'll always go first and guarantees massive damage!  
  
Pikachu: So, basically Volt Tackle, but minus recoil with a crit. Why the heck not? Still callin' it Volt Tackle though.  
  
*Pikachu learned Zippy Zap*  
  
Pikachu: Hey, let's go talk to that girl over there!  
  
Lillyan: Uh, okay?...  
  
*Lillyan walks over to a couch in the corner of the room and sits down next to a girl she's unfamiliar with. Pikachu taps the girl's shoulder, completely oblivious to the awkward situation he's put his trainer in*  
  
Pikachu: Hello!  
  
Tatianna: Oh, hi. Do you wanna trade Rattatas?  
  
Lillyan: Um, sure, I guess...  
  
*the trainers exchange Poke Balls, each containing their respective Rattata*  
  
Lillyan: You're from Alola, right? I remember some Pokémon have different appearances and types depending on where they're born.  
  
Tatianna: Right! You sound like you know a thing or two about Pokémon. Have you heard about Bill? Everyone calls him a Pokémon fanatic! But, with a collection like his, who wouldn't wanna brag a bit?  
  
Lillyan: Guess so. Anyway, I'm gonna go have a look around the city. Nice meeting you.  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu leave the Pokémon Center heading towards one of the houses behind it, where Officer Jenny blocks the door*  
  
Officer Jenny: What a shame... The people here were robbed! Someone even saw the thieves escape, and they say it was none other than Team Rocket! To protect the owners of this house from further harm, I won't be letting anyone in! Not even a little Rattata will sneak past me!  
  
Pikachu: Well, apparently it did, cuz he's just standing by the back door. Wait... Wait, how the--? He-he's supposed to be right there!  
  
Lillyan: [to Officer Jenny] I... think he's just a little excited to go challenge Misty. Let's go, Pikachu. *picks Pikachu up and walks away*  
  
Pikachu: Oh, you think you're _so_ funny!  
  
*Lillyan, struggling to keep a grip on Pikachu, heads into the Cerulean City Gym*  
  
referee: Yo! Champ in the makin'! Misty, the Gym Leader here in Cerulean City, is a powerful Trainer. You'll need a Pokémon of at least LV 15 if you want to challenge her Gym.  
  
Pikachu: LV 17, right here!  
  
referee: Impressive! In that case, head on in! And good luck!  
  
*Lillyan defeats the Sensational Sisters with Bulbasaur, who evolves in Ivysaur just before she challenges Misty*  
  
Misty: Hi! You're a new face. What's your policy on Pokémon? What's your approach?  
  
Pikachu: I wanna live side-by-side with all sorts of other Pokémon! And Digimon, too!  
  
Misty: Interesting. _My_ policy for battle is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon. Misty, the world famous beauty, is your host. My sweet Pokémon are ready! Are you? Go, Psyduck!  
  
Lillyan: Pikachu, all or nothing!  
  
Pikachu: Alright!  
  
Misty: Use Confusion!  
  
*Pikachu loses 10 HP from Psyduck's attack*  
  
Pikachu: Ow.  
  
Lillyan: LV 18, but it's weak to us. Let's see if we can one-shot this thing with Volt Tackle!  
  
*Psyduck faints form Pikachu's attack*  
  
Pikachu: Alright, level up! Oh cool, I can learn Light Screen. Hm, I have Static for my Ability, so I really don't need Thunder Wave... Gah, but we can't use Abilities in this game!... *turns to Lillyan* Hey, can I get rid of Thunder Wave for Light Screen?  
  
Lillyan: I don't care.  
  
Pikachu: 'Kay, thanks!  
  
*Pikachu forgot how to use Thunder Wave and... Pikachu learned Light Screen!*  
  
Misty: Go, Starmie!  
  
Pikachu: Too bad, priority! Volt Tackle!  
  
*Starmie is left with 25% of its HP after Pikachu's attack*  
  
Pikachu: Oh, come on, I felt so powerful!  
  
Misty: Use Scald!  
  
Pikachu: Oh, please don't burn me...  
  
*Starmie's attack drops Pikachu's HP from 36 to 18, but does not burn Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: Okay, no burn, but we win with a Thundershock!  
  
*Starmie faints from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Misty: Wow, you're too much... Alright, you can have a Cascade Badge to show that you beat me.  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu high five/tail and giddly leave the Gym with their prize in hand*


	5. Nugget Bridge

*Coming on towards Nugget Bridge, Lillyan and Pikachu run into Chase, who runs towards them in a panic*  
  
Chase: Lillyan! You've gotta-- You're not gonna believe this! A P-P-Pokémon! It- It- Gah!  
  
Lillyan: Woah, woah, slow down!  
  
Eevee: Vee! Vee!  
  
Pikachu: He says if we fight him, he'll calm down.  
  
Lillyan: Alright, little guy, you're on!  
  
*Eevee knocks Pidgey's Poke Ball off of Chase's belt*  
  
Pikachu: Pfft, this'll be easy! Volt Tackle time, boiiiiiii!  
  
*Pikachu takes out Pidgey and Magikarp reaches LV 13; Chase comes to his senses and sends out Oddish*  
  
Lillyan: Pikachu, return.  
  
Pikachu: Aww... *stomps back to Lillyan*  
  
Lillyan: Pidgeotto, all or nothing! Use Wing Attack!  
  
*Pidgeotto takes out Oddish and Eevee switches in*  
  
Lillyan: Pidgeotto, return. Ivysaur, all or nothing!  
  
Chase: Eevee, use Quick Attack!  
  
*Ivysaur loses 6 HP from Eevee's attack*  
  
Lillyan: Vine Whip!  
  
*Ivysaur halves Eevee's HP*  
  
Lillyan: (Our speed should be tied.) Vine Whip, again!  
  
*Eevee faints*  
  
Chase: Phew... Okay, I feel a bit calmer, now...  
  
Lillyan: Good. Now, tell me what happened.  
  
Chase: Well, there's a house up ahead where this famous Pokémon fanatic is supposed to live. I wanted to stop by 'cause I thought I'd get to see some rare Pokémon or something. But when I got there... that Pokémon fanatic, Bill, was gone! And there was a Pokémon... that TALKED!  
  
Pikachu: Uh... Well, this is awkward...  
  
Chase: Eeesh! Just thinking about it gives me the creeps! *runs away* Don't go in there, Lillyan!  
  
Pikachu: Oh, we're so going in there.  
  
*Lillyan and Pikachu defeat the Trainers on Nugget Bridge*  
  
strange man: Hey, kid! Looks like you beat us all. Wanna join Team Rocket?  
  
Lillyan: Uh... No thanks, we're good...  
  
strange man: C'mon, you gotta join!  
  
Lillyan: I said no!  
  
strange man: But Team Rocket could really use someone like you!  
  
Pikachu: Why? 'Cause she's got a Pikachu? That's racist! Tell ya what, you owe us a Nugget! So, we'll battle you for it, _but_ if we beat you, you'll leave us alone.  
  
Rocket Grunt: Deal. Go, Golbat! Use Air Cutter!  
  
*Pikachu loses 10 HP from Golbat's attack*  
  
Pikachu: Aight, s'cool, s'cool. Missed my chance for Volt Tackle, so Thunder Shock it is!  
  
*Golbat faints from Pikachu's attack*  
  
Rocket Grunt: You're in charge, Raticate!  
  
Pikachu: Wait, what?  
  
Rocket Grunt: HYPE FANG!  
  
Pikachu: Wait, no no no!  
  
*Pikachu is unable to dodge and faints from Raticate's attack*  
  
Pikachu: "Soul for a soul" my-- *agrily stomps back to Lillyan, grumbling*  
  
Lillyan: Pidgeotto, go! Use Gust!  
  
*Raticate loses over half its HP from Pidgeotto's attack*  
  
Rocket Grunt: Tackle, now!  
  
*Pidgeotto loses 15 HP from Raticate's attack, but defeats it with another Gust; the Rocket Grunt gives Lillyan the Nugget as promised*


	6. Lavender Town

*Arriving in Lavender Town, Lillyan notices a Mismagius wandering about, and sings along to its song*

Lillyan: Nightfall blankets~ us with a soft canvas~ Like the flowers~ colored in lavender~ Worries, regret~ put all of that to rest~ Let tomorrow~ wash away your sorrow~

Pikachu: Gosh, you _are_ creepy. Just wait until ya see the Buryman's Marowak.

Lillyan: Buryman's Marowak?

Pikachu: Right, I forgot they call it the Buried Alive model where you're from.

Lillyan: Heh. I remember my brother told me he beat that thing like five times. Wait, if this game is _after_ Red's journey, then how-

*hearing the cry of a Marowak, the duo turns to see one dash into the Pokemon Tower*

Pikachu: _That's_ how! C'mon!

*Pikachu and Lillyan race into the Pokemon Tower after the Marowak, following it to the top floor*

Marowak: You're here. I'm lonely. So very lonely. Won't you join me?...

*a set of barcoded tentacles appears and from Buried Alive's grave, swallowing the Marowak and taking its form*

Lillyan: An Eater?!

Pikachu: Buryman's Marowak!

Lillyan: We've gotta get this thing outta here before it swallows up the entire region! Everyone, all or nothing!

*Lillyan sends out all of her Pokemon*

Lillyan: Hit it with all you've got! We can't let it leave the Tower!

*Lillyan's Pokemon barrage the Eater with attacks, none doing any damage*

Lillyan: Crap, I forgot about that part!...

Pikachu: Well, I _was_ told this is only for emergencies.

*Pikachu produces a small themed device from hammer space*

Pikachu: Between millions of people around the world, I found you! Don't forget to remember this day every time, MY FRIEND!

*the device displays a website labeled "pikachu.com"*

device: Access granted. Welcome back, PikachuPokemon.exe. It's been a while.

Pikachu: Initiate Beluga Project!

*the device opens a portal that Pikachu pulls Lillyan through, thus escaping the Eater*


End file.
